


Please Remember Me...

by iAvenge_Nerds



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, I'm posting angst on valentine's day, Multi, what's wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/iAvenge_Nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli loses his memory and doesn't remember his One...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so angst on valentine's day... oops... this is going to have a second chapter with a cheesy and fluffy ending because I hate angst and I can't split Kili and Tauriel up... 
> 
> disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or its' characters.

It had been months since the battle. Winter had come and gone, and summer was well on its way. For most, it was now a time of celebration. The two kingdoms that had been ruined by Smaug were almost rebuilt, and they were both thriving. Caravans arrived every week with dwarves, and the Men of Dale were starting to make it their home again. The worst had passed, and it could only get better. 

Except, for the Royal family of Erebor (and their One’s), it was only getting worse. During the battle, Thorin was stabbed, but miraculously survived. Fíli almost didn’t make it, but he pulled through. He still has some bad days, but he’s slowly getting better. Kíli was a different story. He had received the worst of the injuries. He had been in a coma for the first five months, and had just recently woken up, thanks to Lord Elrond. But he was getting worse each day. His head had suffered serious injury, and no one knew if he would ever get better. Lord Elrond could only guess, but even he had decided that the prince’s chances were dim. 

It was a stressful time for Thorin. He had just be crowned King Under the Mountain, and already some of Dain’s men were trying to steal it from him. Bilbo was starting to drift from him, and he didn’t know why, and he had to spend a lot of his time trying to be a good King he had no time to be a good husband. Fíli was hung up on Bard’s oldest daughter, but she wasn’t of age so he was stuck waiting and was becoming a stick in the mud. He had elves galore running around his mountain for no other reason than their alliance with Mirkwood or the healing of Kíli. Tauriel, Kíli’s something, was thought of as family to Thorin and Dis and the Company, but most of Erebor was weary of the Silvan Elf, and the dwarrows that inhabited the mountain constantly complained of it. And Kíli’s memory was starting to deteriorate. The young prince was starting to forget simple things, like the date or names of visiting Diplomats, but it soon turned worse. 

Tauriel was taking the brunt of the stress about Kíli. He was her husband, and he was starting to forget her. He had started to forget details about the company, like their relatives and where they came from and what they did, but he soon forgot their names. He couldn’t tell Ori from Dwalin, or Nori from Balin. He soon forgot that Bilbo was now his uncle, and then he forgot the hobbit entirely. He only knew that Bilbo was someone important since he was always with Thorin and he wasn’t a dwarf. 

The worst part was when he forgot Tauriel. It was midsummer, and Tauriel was sitting by Kíli’s bed, watching him sleep. When he woke up, he got startled, and asked how long she had been there. 

“All night. I haven’t left your side,” Tauriel replied calmly. It was a weird question, since he knew his wife would never leave him. 

“So what’s your name?” He asked as if he had never met her before. 

“Do you not remember me?” 

“Can’t say that I do. Do I know you?” 

Tauriel had not cried in over 600 years. The last time she had cried was when spiders attacked her village and killed her parents. She had stayed strong for the last six months. She had had moments of weakness, but tears never spilled from her eyes. Elves weren’t known to show emotion like that; even in front of people they called family. 

She didn’t cry, but a tear did spill down her face. She breathed deeply, and asked if he recognized her from somewhere. When he said he had no recollection of the red-haired Silvan Elf, she cried. She started sobbing, and she hated it. She didn’t want to let her emotions spill out, but it hurt that her own husband didn’t recognize her. Kíli tried to console her, but it only made her cry more. He was only being kind because it was the right thing to do, not because he knew her. When he realized she wouldn’t calm down anytime soon, he rang the bell that could be heard from outside his room to signal his need for something. 

Lucky for Tauriel, Lord Elrond and Legolas had been conversing outside the room at that very moment. When the door was opened, Legolas heard crying and knew it was his friend. He swooped in to comfort her, like he did when she had been teased by some older elves in the guard. 

“What happened?” 

“H-He does-doesn’t rememb-member m-me!” She looked up at her old friend. She had curled up in her chair, with her knees pulled up as close to her chin as possible (which wasn’t very close since she was only a couple of months away from giving birth and her rotund stomach made it difficult). 

“Surely he must. You carry his child!” Lord Elrond turned away from Tauriel and looked towards Kíli. “Reach deep into your mind. Have you met this elf before?” 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t remember much.” He gave them a sheepish smile, which made Tauriel burst into another round of tears. Kíli grew concerned, thinking that he had somehow caused this poor woman to cry. “Was it something I said?” 

“In fact, it was. This is Tauriel. She’s very close with you. She’s just upset that you don’t remember her. She was very important to you,” Lord Elrond explained. 

“The name rings a bell, but I can’t place it.” 

After that day, Tauriel spent her days in Kíli’s room, determined to get him to remember her. But it was useless. He soon grew very forgetful. He forgot his uncle, only knowing him as the king. His brother became a distant relative, and his mother a close friend. He didn’t think he had any family left. 

He soon became good enough physically to move on. He got a job in the mines, and started to make his own path in the world. He became good friends with Fíli, and he became close with his uncle once more. His mother soon became the mother he thought he didn’t have. The company became good friends to drink with, and he loved to play with Tilda. 

The one person he didn’t meet over again was Tauriel. After she had given birth, she had moved on, knowing he would never remember her, and never love his child as his own. She moved with her daughter to Dale, and made a name for herself as one of King Bard’s most trusted advisors. She grieved every day, but never faded, for she still had hope that he would remember her, one day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the angst is shorter than the fluff... that is perfectly acceptable with me! 
> 
> disclaimer : I don't own The Hobbit. I wish I did, but I don't.

Tauriel was working late when a knock on her door startled her out of her paperwork. A servant poked their head in and announced the arrival of Lord Elrond. Tauriel sighed and dropped her quill. She put on a fake smile and turned around to face the Elf from Rivendell. 

It had been five years since she had left Erebor. Her daughter was growing up with the knowledge of her parentage, but she had not met her father, and maybe she never would if he didn’t get his memory back. It pained Tauriel to see her daughter grow up, not knowing her own father, but knowing that he is somewhere out there. She wished it didn’t have to be like that. The one thing Tauriel wanted more in life than for Kíli to remember her is for her daughter to meet Kíli. 

“Hello, Elrond. It’s nice to see you again,” Tauriel greeted the elf with whom she had become friends with. “What news have you heard?” 

“Hello, Tauriel. I’m doing well, thanks for asking.” Before he could share the news Tauriel knew he had, a small voice echoed through the hall outside and the study. 

“Ma! Ma! Is it true that Uncle Elrond is here?” Her young daughter ran into the room, but not without almost running into a guard. 

“Yes, A'maelamin, he is.” 

Elrond had been a prominent figure in Tauriel’s life since she had left the Mountain. He helped her raise her daughter, and although they weren’t family by blood, he was still considered an uncle. Elrond was happy to consider Meriliel family. 

Meriliel had the dark hair and blue eyes of her Adad, but the build of her Emel. Her ears were pointed, and she did not have much in the way of facial hair. She did not, however, have as much grace as an elf. She was not clumsy, but she could not walk on snow without leaving an imprint, and she had her slipups. She was a piece of work personality-wise, for she was an odd mix of Elf and Dwarf. She was the most stubborn little girl you could ever meet. She did not take no for an answer. She loved adventure, and her favourite pastime was going on secret adventures with Uncle Legolas. She loved archery, but had a passion for sword fighting, which was quite unlike both of her parents. 

She knew much of her heritage. She knew that she was a princess, and that her uncle was next in line for the throne. She knew that her great-uncle was the current king, and that her grandmother was also a princess. She did not, however, know that Fíli’s greatest friend was actually her Adad. 

“Uncle Elrond!” The young dwelf exclaimed, and ran to her honorary uncle. Elrond bent down and picked up the energetic little girl. He spun her around, and then placed her on his hip. 

“How are you on this fine day?” 

“I’m great! Uncle Legolas taught me how to shoot at moving targets today!” Tauriel smiled as her daughter rambled on about what she had learned from Legolas that day, and what games she had played her friend from the market, Ellinor, and what Uncle Bard had taught her about running a kingdom. 

When Meriliel finally quieted down, Tauriel spoke. “Not that I am not happy to see you, Elrond, but what news did you bring?” 

“Maybe we should talk in private,” He suggested, although Tauriel knew it was more like a demand. 

“Ok, Meriliel. Say goodnight to Uncle Elrond. It’s time for bed.” 

“But I’m not tired!” Meriliel whined. 

“I can always stick you with Uncle Bilbo in his garden,” Tauriel threatened. Meriliel loved Bilbo, but the one thing she hated was gardening. Nature was in her veins, but she liked the tall trees of Mirkwood better than the carrots in Uncle Bilbo’s garden, so she quickly closed her mouth and went with her mother. 

After the telling of her favourite story (how her parents met), she fell asleep, leaving Tauriel free to discuss the news Elrond had brought. As she walked back to her study, she thought over everything he could say. She ran through the good scenarios and the bad ones, but they all led back to her missing her husband. 

“Sorry for taking so long,” Tauriel apologized when she got back to her study. “She can’t sleep without a story, but this time she wanted me to tell it in Westron instead of Sindarin, so she could tell it the way I do to her friends.” 

“It is quite alright, Tauriel.” 

“What news do you have?” She asked, sitting down opposite Elrond. 

“As you know, last year, while searching the remains of an old Elvish fortress by the east, a recipe for a remedy for memory loss was found. We had most ingredients, but there was one that had long gone missing.” 

“Yes, and you said that unless you could find it there was almost no hope for Kíli,” Tauriel filled in, trying to keep a straight face. 

“It turns out that we were wrong. The last ingredient has not, in fact, gone extinct, and there has been a small patch found just north of Mount Gundabad. There is just enough for one vial.” 

“So we can get Kíli his memories back?” 

“I think. This remedy was only tested once, and on an elf. We cannot be certain that it will work, but we must try,” he said with a smile. There was still hope. 

Tauriel started crying tears of joy. After five years of grief and heartbreak, she finally had the chance of happiness. After five years of slowly fading, with the only thing keeping her alive being her daughter, she could stop. She could live for much longer now. She could live to be a thousand years old now. She had never felt so happy in her life. Not even when she had held her daughter for the first time. 

When she finally calmed down enough, she hugged her friend. When she had finally collected herself enough to ask questions, she was impatient to get them all out. 

“When can we give it to him?” was the first question out of her mouth. 

“Tomorrow. We can leave after breakfast. And be sure to bring Meriliel. She’ll want to meet her Ada.” 

\--------

The next day, Tauriel awoke with a smile on her face. She finally had the chance to get her husband back. She couldn’t stop smiling as she told Bard she would be taking a few days off. 

“Why, may I ask?” 

“Lord Elrond came last night. He said he has the remedy that will return Kíli’s memories. We’re going today to give it to him. Hopefully by the time I come back, Meriliel will have her Adad.” 

“Good luck, Tauriel.” 

As they mounted their horses, Tauriel was starting to feel nervous. What if it didn’t work? What if it did, but he didn’t want Meriliel? What if he had found someone else? What if he had another family? What if he rejected both of them? What if he rejected Tauriel but not their daughter? Her smile soon faded at the thought of everything that could go wrong, but it came back when she looked at her daughter. She was riding with Elrond, who was smiling at Meriliel’s antics. At the sight of her daughter being care free, she soon forgot about what could go wrong and started thinking about what could go right. 

Too soon, they were at the front gates of Erebor. They had sent a letter, informing the king of their eminent arrival, so there was a party to welcome them to the Mountain. Thorin and Bilbo were the first to welcome them, and Tauriel gave them a big hug. She was surprised when she got one back from Thorin. Fíli was next, and hugged Tauriel before she could hug him. She cooed over her niece, Astrid who was three years younger than Meriliel. She gave an awkward hug to Sigrid, since the daughter of Bard was eight months pregnant. She greeted everyone from the company, and almost got her life squeezed out of her by Dis. They all seemed as excited as Tauriel. 

They walked slowly to Kíli’s room, because Meriliel had never had time to appreciate the home of her father. Tauriel was almost glad for it, since she was starting to feel very nervous. Though soon she found herself anxious, and she felt that the walk was taking eternity. Finally, Thorin stopped in front of a door. He knocked twice, and opened the door, not waiting for an answer. He motioned for Tauriel to stay there. She obliged, but it only made her antsier. After readjusting Meriliel on her hip three times, Dis told her that they could enter. 

“Kíli, this is Tauriel. She is a good friend of ours,” Thorin introduced her. It hurt that she had to be introduced to her own husband. But it hurt more that he was weary of her, just because she was an elf. It pained her that he didn’t trust her. “And you know Lord Elrond.” 

“Who’s this cutie?” He asked, walking towards Meriliel. 

“This is Meriliel. My daughter.” 

“I didn’t know elves had black hair,” Kíli commented. 

The conversation continued until Thorin got to the reason for their visit. It was difficult to explain, but Kíli didn’t see the harm in trying whatever they offered him, so he took it. While he drank the contents of the vial, Tauriel whispered the same three words over and over again. “Please remember me.” After he finished the last drop, everyone stayed quiet. 

“Tauriel?” He promptly fainted, and was carried to his bed. Tauriel couldn’t help but cry from happiness again. He must’ve remembered something, since he looked at her fondly before passing out. 

“Do not worry, Tauriel. It is to be expected. If it worked, and it seems like it did, he will be in shock from remembering the things he has forgotten for five years. Give him some time and a bit of space, and he will be back before you know it.” 

Everyone started chattering, and the room quickly became loud. Kíli was (hopefully) back to his normal self that no one had seen in five years. 

“Ma?” Meriliel spoke quietly. She was overwhelmed by what had just happened. “Is that Adad?” She pointed towards Kíli’s bedroom. 

“Yes, A'maelamin, it is. That’s your Adar.” 

“Will he be alright?” 

“He should be just fine, my dear.” 

A few hours later, Kíli awoke with a pounding headache. His brain felt like mush. For a minute he thought he had gotten drunk the night before, but quickly realized that something else was making his head hurt. The image of Tauriel ran through his brain. He remembered her. He quickly got up – and regretted it when his headache almost made him fall – and walked slowly towards the sitting room. 

“He’s awake,” Lord Elrond noted. He had heard the door open and turned to face it, and saw Kíli poking his head out. 

“Kíli!” Dis cried out. 

A look of recognition flashed on his face, and he ran over to his mother. “Amad!” He gave her a big hug. “I can’t believe I ever forgot you!” 

Dis had broken down in tears, and Tauriel wasn’t far behind. Thorin was starting to look emotional, but tried to cover it up. Fíli looked ecstatic to have his brother back, and Sigrid was crying because of pregnancy. Lord Elrond smiled faintly at the family being reunited. Meriliel just looked confused. 

When his mother let go of him, Kíli ran over to his brother. After breaking down in tears of joy, he gave his uncles a bear hug, and Bilbo protested. Everyone rolled their eyes at the Halfling. He quickly admired his niece, and hugged Sigrid. Finally, he faced Tauriel. 

He walked over slowly. It was agonizing. It felt like another five years had passed when he finally reached her. Tauriel had tears streaming down her face, and Kíli was no better. 

“Amrâlimê,” Kíli whispered. 

“Melamin.” 

“Is she – is she mine?” Kíli asked. 

Tauriel nodded. Kíli smiled, and almost made Tauriel cry harder, if it was even possible. He held out his arms, and Tauriel let Kíli hold their daughter for the first time. 

“Adad?” Meriliel asked cautiously. She was almost certain, since Tauriel had called him her love, but she wasn’t certain. 

“Yes, I’m your Adad.” 

Meriliel perked up and wrapped her arms around her dad. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house, with everyone crying. Even Meriliel started crying. She had finally met her Adad, after five years of hearing about him. 

“Now, if this crying fest is over, it is time for a feast!” Thorin announced. “A feast to welcome back a beloved son, nephew, husband, and father.” 

Everyone started to leave the room. Dis realized the couple would want some time alone, so she took her sigin-nâtha. With one final hug, Fíli left the room, leaving Kíli and Tauriel alone. 

“I missed you.” Tauriel broke the silence that had come over them. “Not a day went by that I didn’t think of you. If I hadn’t of had Meriliel, I would’ve faded away long ago from the pain of not having you. I actually was though. Fading. It was slow, but I could feel myself slipping away each day I was away from you.” 

“We dwarves only truly love once. We only have one One. And every day I didn’t remember you, I felt like something was missing. But now that I have you back, I know that I was just missing my One.” 

“I’m so glad you remember me,” Tauriel said with a smile before leaning in to kiss Kíli. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish translations:  
> A'maelamin - my beloved  
> Emel - mother  
> Ada - dad  
> Adar - father   
> melamin - my love
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> Adad - father   
> Amad - mother  
> Amrâlimê - my love  
> sigin-nâtha - granddaughter


End file.
